dnd_the_pepesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dominion of Peace
History The Dominion of Peace, also known as the Centre of Evis, is a nation state that sits over a continent in the middle of Evis. It is home the newest nation on the global scale. The Dominion of Peace was originally inhabited by many Elvish and Dwarven kingdoms, though after the Dwarf-Elven Pacts in response to the decline of magic, these empires were all but reduced to city-states. The Dominion is bordered by The Sadia Kingdom to the west, the Immor Dynasty and Yetor Empire in the west, and The Kingdom of Chamid to the far west. The Dominion is made up of a continental shelf and island off to one side. The island is named Gusemye which contains the capital of the Dominion of Peace. To its west is Echye, which makes up the rest of the Dominion of Peace. During the High Era the first of the Dwarven and Elvish empires arose across the Lobran island continent. These empires were prosperous, trading with each other and even being able to interact across oceans with other powers. During this time many empires found hardships in many of the beasts of the lands, or other powerful enemies. It was common in this age for an entire empire to track down powerful beings or beasts and exterminate them. In the Unity Ages, a continent may be devoid of animals and beasts that flourish in other lands. For Lobran, this took place in a conflict known as the “Obsidian Wars”. During the Unity Ages, a legendary Human leader named Timan “The White” led an expedition from Bagoth around the world, contacting every power on every continent. Timan led a battle against a Elvish city-state in Lobran, and eventually founded his own settlement. His son Lobran (which the continent is named after) was pivotal in creating many social and cultural developments across the continent and creating many cities which are still around in the current age. In the Unity Ages just before the Dominion of Peace was founded, there was a conflict that became known as The Narlington War that ravaged the continent. This was was the crucible in which the Dominion of Peace was created from. Politics The Dominion of Peace has its seat of Governance sit in the Capitol Mesa Centre. Mesa Centre is one of the first human cities to rise to prominence on the Lobran continent. In the centre of town sits “The Council’s Den” a spire that reaches up to the sky that is where the government sit. The government is made up of three layers that delegate power called the Alder Houses. The Supreme Council At the top of the Alder Houses is the “Supreme Council” made up of seven leaders. These leaders are elected for life through a preferential vote by the members of the bureaucratic chamber (needing 51% of the vote) only after a member has left the council or died. To be eligible for office you must have been either a member of the administrative chamber, a member of the bureaucratic chamber. The role of the Supreme Council is symbiotic. Its first role is to enact executive functions of governance. Of the Supreme Council's seven members, one will be named Premier. The role the council plays is two fold. Firstly, it is to enact roles given out by the Premier. These roles are usually diplomatic work and other large scale strategic plans. The other role for members is to meet and discuss any decision the Premier needs to make. The Premier The Premier is one of the seven members and serves in the roll for a total of three years. After the three years, the Premier’s position is given to the next person in line. The line of power is laid out in positions of 1-7. When the Premier is needing to make a decision, all members of the Supreme Council meet at The Council's Den and lock themselves in the top of the spire. Here, the Premier sits in a throne and listens to the Council's Den discuss the issue at hand. The Premier acts as a silent judge of the debate and is forbidden from speaking during this process. When the Council has debated the case, they ask the Premier to stand. The Premier needs to make a decision about what he has heard. The Premier must explain in depth the decision they have come to and how they have been convinced. The Council may ask follow up questions and the Premier may retake the throne to have the debate continue, or they may ask the Council to sit in their seats; meaning their mind has been made up. When the Council takes their seats, the Premier returns to the throne. Three members of the Bureaucratic Chamber are invited in to hear the Premier give his decision. They write this down and will then take this decision to the Bureaucratic Chamber to be enacted and sent out to the Administrative Chamber. The Bureaucratic Chamber The bureaucratic chamber is the second level of power in the Alder Houses. People in this chamber called Aldermembers, are elected for 3 years by all the current Mayors. The Aldermembers do not need to stand or represent anybody, they are merely who the lower house has chosen collectively to ensure the government runs smoothly. The members that are elected are placed in charge of the bureaucratic functions of the Dominion of Peace and are also appointed as important leaders for the makeup of the state (generals, physicians, legal practitioners, heads of departments, ect.) by the Supreme Council. The Administrative Chamber The administrative chamber is made up of all the Mayors of towns and cities. A place will need a Mayor appointed when a town's population reaches over 1,000 or that have been declared by the bureaucratic chamber or Supreme Council as needing a mayor. When it is time to install a mayor, the Supreme Council These mayors are appointed by the Supreme Council for a term of 5 years. After the 5 years of service, the mayor must stand for re-appointment with anybody else who stands. Mayors run the day to day running of towns and can make laws that affect the city. Any laws made are able to contradict higher laws but must be requested to the bureaucratic chamber and agreed to before being enacted. If a Mayor is unhappy with a result, he may demand a meeting with the Supreme Council in Mesa Centre to personally advocate for their position. The Mayor stays in the city until a decision has been reached before they are able to travel back to where they came from. The Chamber is convened at the Premier's request. This happens at least once a season, and can happen if there are important events happening across the continent. At these meetings, Mayors are able to air their grievances, coordinate to solve problems together, and plan for new efforts going forward with their towns. Regions The Dominion of Peace is made up of many regions. These regions are not political designations or boarders similar to other places on Evis but are remnants of the different Kingdoms that existed before the Narlington War. These regions are still commonly used as a way of discerning cultures and climates. Karnstone The region of Karnstone is where the seat of governmental power rests. Karnstone is the most historic region known for its ancient settlements, elven and dwarven towns, and history of war and conquest. Narlington The region of Narlington is where the Narlington War began. Narlington is known as the most beautiful region of the Dominion blessed with much green lands, serene beaches, and beautiful towns. Narlington features many castles built to defend against magical beasts that are common in Timancourt. These castles stand as defence against these beasts, but were used before the Dominon to launch assaults onto weaker kingdoms. Barbaronne The region of Barbaronne is located in the centre of the Dominion. It is filled with heavy forests and mountain ranges. There are few cities in this place. It serves as a natural barrier between the beasts of Timancourt and the rest of the Dominion. Ranarth Ranarth is the region known across the Dominion as providing much food and materials. It is home to many fertile lands and Elven/Dwarven cities. Bockson Bockson is a heavily devastated part of the Dominion. Elven myths tell of a time where Bockson was a place of trade with the outside world, but a calamity took place and the legends tell of the ocean rising up and claiming all with flame. No settlements have ever been built in Bockson since this event took place. There are however stories of a dwarven city in a mountain somewhere in the ruined landscape. Tarlin The region of Tarlin is also devastated in the same way as Bockson but was never settled by the Elves of Lobran even before the disaster. The oldest of legends from Lobran tell of even then ancient structures that would be far beyond elven capabilities. To this day, Elves and dwarves will generally refuse to enter into Tarlin's grounds. Timancourt Timancourt, also called Danger Frontier, is a province situated in northern Lobran. It's said in myth that Timan moved here in his old age, and died here, being buried under an oak tree. The land of Timancourt is the poorest provinces in the dominion. Its territory encompasses the Wild Lakes, the Gray Hills and is home to many famous forests, which constitutes the bulk of the magical animals and natural magic phenomenon of all of Lobran. Timancourt is a stop for many voyaging ships on their journey to and from the two larger continents it sits between. The population of Timancourt subside primarily on agriculture, crafting and animal husbandry. The province is practically deprived of many natural resources. It contains a great deal of forests, wetlands and cultivated woods, though the greatest part of it is covered in swamps and bogsCategory:Locations